funimation vs ArtHeart
by theartist213
Summary: The anime company's anime vs every series I thought up, a epic battle between two universes, who will win? Who will come out on top? who will prove there superiority? Read to find out. I dont own Funimation, or its animes I am just using them for this fic
1. Chapter 1

**Funimation vs ArtHeart**

**crossing dimensions**

As the clouds grew darker over a run down school building, the sounds of fire igniting could be heard on its roof tops. Two young men threw blow after blow with there fist, with no signs of getting tired. One wore a gray hoody, blue jeans, and blue shoes, his hair was spiky but mostly pushed back. His arms were engulfed in a reddish flame, his name was Hound, and he charged the other boy. He had on a blue shirt, with blue jeans, and blue shoes, his arms were engulfed in a blue flame, and his hair was red and spike but more strait and it shot up, his name was Jett. As the two boys continued there fight, they were soon pushed back. "Come on Hound, are you sure this is the best you got? I have yet to work up a sweat." Jett said taunting Hound, Hound took a deep breath, and put his hands together, as if he were to shoot something from his hands.

"Dont tempt me Jet, I was going easy on you, due to the fact you were injured last time. If you think you can handle it, then I will see you in the hospital again! PIRO BURST!" A blast of fire soon shot out of Hounds hands, and flew to Jett. As Jett put his guard up and prepaired for impact, however, the burst ended up fazing threw the space in front of Jett, and another type of blast shot out of the space and flew to Hound. The blast was blue and shot in a strait line, Hound jumped up, and barley dodged it. He landed Next to Jet, as two strange people flew out of, what was now a portal, one wore a orange gi, and his hair was also spiky, the other wore a blue jump suit, his hair was also spiky, but a bit more so.

"Hurry Vageta, he's coming!" The guy in Orange said, as he and the other guy took a stance as if they were about to fire a blast from there hands, an shot it threw the portal, however it closed, as there blast started to travel to Hound and Jett.

"Look out!" Hound said, as he shot fire from his hands clashing with both blasts, he was pushed back as he tried to stop the blast, they soon stopped as Hound fell to his knees. Jett ran to his side, and put his guard up to the two strangers.

"Kakarot do you have any idea were we are?" Vegeta said as he looked around. The two looked around, and started to float to the ground. Hound got up, and looked at the two.

"Hay who are you two!" He said looking at them. Vegeta looked at him, and looked unimpressed. The other one looked with a bit of excitement.

"My name is Goku, and this guy is Vegeta, we were fighting this strong guy, when we suddenly ended up here." As he spoke, Jett rushed them and attacked, Vegeta blocked him, and clashed with him, Jett started to push him back some, as he started to attack Vegeta.

"Kakarot, these brats want a fight, lets teach them a lesson on respecting there superiors.!" Vegeta said, as he started to shoot energy blasts at Jett, Hound put his guard up, as he looked at Goku.

"Well I cant refuse a challenge, nice to meet you Goku, my name is Hound, and that guy who attacked your friend is Jett. Sorry about that." Goku smirked some as he put his guard up.

"Your friend is a rash one, Vegeta is strong, hope he takes it easy on your friend." He said as he started to gather energy.

"My thoughts exactly, though Jett doesn't know how to hold back!" Hound said as he charged Goku, and started to attack him. Goku started to dodged Hounds attack, and attacked back, Hound could only guard, as he was sent flying. He stopped and regained his footing, as he charged Goku again, this time attacking faster, and when Goku countered, Hound was able to dodge his attack, and countered with a kick. Meanwhile Jett and Vegeta started to shoot energy at each other.

"Take this!" Jett said as he shot a large energy blast at Vegeta. However Vegeta gathered his energy and hit the blast away. He felt a sting, as his hand got a bit burnt. He smirked some, and charged Jett quickly, as Jett was about to attack Vegeta, Vegeta quickly appeared behind him, and punched Jett in the back. When he sent Jett flying, he started to unleash a barrage of energy blast. Soon a cloud of energy explosions formed around Jett. Vegeta started to smirk some, he then grinned as he saw Jett harnessing the smoke into a ball.

"That's not normal." Vegeta said, as Jett shot the ball at Vegeta. Vegeta charged up, and put his hands out. "Take this, FINAL FLASH!" Soon a large blast shot from Vegeta's hands it clashed with the ball, but it just got bigger as it moved toward Vegeta.

"Its useless, my Star sphere takes energy and uses it to grow. Now die! Explode!" Soon the blast exploded causing another portal to form, as Vegeta, and Jett were pulled through.

Meanwhile, Goku and Hound started to fight evenly. Goku seemed happy, as he jumped back. "There is no doubt that your strong, time to get a bit serious!" He said as he gathered some more energy, as he harnessed it inside him, his hair turned gold, and his eyes turned blue. "Thats better, now lets continue shall we!" He said as he quickly moved behind Hound and kicked him in the back, launching in in the air some, Hound regained his footing and prepared to launch a blast from his hands.

"I wont lose to you, Nova Crash!" Soon a large beam came from Hounds Hands, Goku did the same, he gathered energy in his hands, and aimed.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" he shouted as the two blast clashed together, the two blast caused another rip in space, as it sucked both Hound and Goku in it. Soon three people ran out of the building and saw the rip. "Whats going on?" One said, he looked like a werewolf, but he had no tail, and he walked like a human, his fur was brown, his hands and ears were black, he wore a purple vest, with one shoulder guard, and blue jeans.

"This dont look good, say Wolf, think Coro can eat that?" The bald one said, as he put on a big grin. He was black, his eyes were closed, his pants were black, and his shirt was red, with very long sleeves that covered his hands. He jumped on Wolf's back, and hung on him, as he watched the portal grow bigger.

"This isn't good, we have to worn the headmaster." A girl said, her hair was long and silver she had red eyes, and her shin was almost bleach white. She had on a green sweater, and light blue jeans, along with brown steal toe shoes. Soon the portal, pulled them all in as well. Yuuki ended up catching up with Hound.

"YUUKI!" Hound said, as he extended his arm. She saw him, and extended her arm as well and grabbed him.

"HOUND!" They grabbed each other, and embarrassed each other, as they were shot out, and landed on a street in front of two people.

"Ow that hurt. Yuuki are you ok?" He said helping her up. She nodded as she looked around and saw the two in front of her.

"Hello, by any chance do you two know were we are?" She asked. There were two people, a boy and a girl. The boy had a bandage on his face, and a yin-yang badge on his collar. The girl had her hair in braids and wore glasses.

"You two just fell from the sky. Are you Ok?" The boy asked as he looked at the two. Hound, put his guard up, and hit the boys hand away. When he did, the girl kicked Hound, but her kick was blocked by Yuuki's kick.

"We just asked a question, no need to get violent." The girl was a bit surprised as Yuuki managed to react as quickly as she did. The girl backed up some.

"Kenichi, dont drop your guard, they have a strange aura, they may be from Yomi." when she said that Kenichi put his guard up.

"Thanks for the heads up Miu. If you are from Yomi, are you here to fight?" When he said that he rushed Hound, and punched him, Hound caught his fist, and threw him on the ground, locking his arm some. "What move was that? It felt like Judo, but I don't recognize the style." Kenichi said, as he tried to get up. When he did, Hound put pressure on his arm.

"Kenichi!" Miu rushed to him, but Yuuki, kicked Miu away, Miu placed her hands On Yuuki's leg, and jumped over it. When she did, Yuuki, shifted her waight onto her hand, and shot her other foot up. Miu shifted her waight and dodged her Kick. "She's good, not many fighters I know can shift that quickly." She thought, as Miu shot her foot down, Yuuki managed to dodge her, and appear above her.

She grabbed her arms, and kicked her in the back, as they hit the ground, Miu jumped back some and aimed her attention toward Yuuki. Kenichi, twisted his arm, and broke free from Hounds grip, and punched him off him. He flipped back some, and got next to Miu.

"They are tougher then any member of Yomi we faced so far." Kenichi said, Hound rubbed his face some, and smirked some.

"You seem strong, guess I dont need to hold back." He said as his arms were engulfed in flames. Kenichi sweatdropped when he saw that. He looked in shocked.

"No way how did he do that? Shouldn't his arms be burning? Miu do you see this." Miu couldn't take her eyes off Yuuki, she could feel a blood lust from her, as she charged her. Yuuki, scratched Miu, in that split second, and jumped onto the brick fence next to them.

"She has remarkable balance, I have never faced someone like her." She said as she looked at Yuuki. Yuuki, licked he claws some as her eyes turned redder.

"Hound, we dont have time to play with them, we need to find a way back home." She said taking her eyes off Miu, when she did, Miu attacked her, however Yuuki, dodged, and sidestep Miu, making her way around her.

"What? How? There isn't enough space on this fence to pivot around me? Miu though as she jumped forward and dodged Yuuki's kick. "I don't recognize your style, what is it?" She said to Yuuki.

"One a human like you will never learn." She said as she rushed her and started to attack her. Hound and Kenichi went at it also, Kenichi didn't want Hound to touch him, because his arms gave off a heat that burnt his cloths some.

"Oh come on, how am I suppose to fight if you have fire on your arms." Hound blinked some, then he turned the temperature down on his arms and punched Kenichi. I can tell your human, so I wont burn too much energy around my arms. He said as he continued to attack him.

Meanwhile Goku landed in a different universe away from Hound and Vegeta. "Wonder were I am now?" He said as he looked around, he soon sensed a blast of energy moving toward him, he jumped out of the way, and faced were the blast came from. He saw what looked like a person with dog ears. He had what looked like a dog collar, a brown jacket, black shirt, brown pants, shoes, and a tail, that looked like a lizards. "Who are you?" He said to Goku, as his eyes turned yellow some. Goku put his guard up.

"I am Goku, nice to meet you." He said as another blast of energy shot toward him, he dodged, but when he did the guy appeared behind him, and kicked him into a tree.

"I am Claw, I guard these woods, from invaders like you." He said as he gathered energy in his hands. When he was about to fire it at Goku, anther portal opened up, and pulled Claw into it. "What black magic is this? Stop, I wont let you have your way with this Forest!" He said as he shot the blast at Goku, when he did, Goku rushed him, and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him out of the portal.

"Hold on!" He said. Claw looked confused, he ended up pulling Goku into the portal with him.

Elsewhere, in Daten city what sounded likc gun fire, and swords clashing could be heard down an ally way. A lady with long yellow hair, a red dress and a white looking gun, started to shoot at someone, who cut the bullets in half, and shot them back. "Wow, I have to admit, if you weren't a ghost, I would so fuck your brains out. She said winking at the guy. The guy had on a red long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, a sort of cape that covered his mouth. Black hair, and held a strange sword, with a golden gauntlet.

"You aren't a normal Kia ether." He said charging her. Soon another girl threw her panties at the blonde. She grabbed them and changed it into another gun, and started to shoot the guy. He blocked the bullets and jumped back.

"Thanks for the save stocking." She said aiming the guns at the guy. Stocking jumped next to the blonde, she wore a long black dress, had purple hair with pink lining, a bow, and blue stripped stockings, well one.

"Who are you two? Panty are they more boy toys for you?" She said looking at her. Panty smiled some, as she aimed her guns at the guy.

"I wish, but I dont know them." Soon some gun shots were shot at the two angels, as they dodged them. A guy wearing a gray jumpsuit and a sort of bird mask. Appeared between the girls and the other guy.

"X, you good." He said aiming his guns at the two girls. "Your right, These are two strange Kia's I doubt they are though, they managed to avoid our attacks to quickly." X nodded as me walked in front of the guy.

"John, try not to get in my way this time, I will take them out." He said gripping his sword. Panty, pointed her guns at X, while Stocking pulled her other stocking off and formed another katana.

"We will make you two Repent!" The girls said as they charged the two guys.

Again elsewhere...in front of a school that had what looked like the grim reaper on it, a boy appeared through a portal and and landed at the schools entrance. "Were am I? Serra you know?" The boy looked to his sword as it started to talk some.

"Sorry I dont know. First that strange boy with blue hair appears before us, and now were here." The boy got up, and gripped his sword. He had on a scarf that blew in the wind, and his cloths looked like they were stitched together. He walked forward, and was soon stopped by a boy with two guns.

"You will not take another step forward." As he dropped down, he looked at the boy and looked a bit mad and sick. "You are disgusting, you aren't symmetrical at all." He said as he shot the boy, the boy blocked the bullets as he moved in closer at attack, but his attacker blocked his sword with one of his guns.

"Shi, be careful, his guns seem to be like me." Shi, grinned as he jumped back. He looked at the boy, he wore a black suit, held two guns, and had white lines on the right side of his head.

"Saying Im not symmetrical, when you have lines only on the right side of your hair." When he said that the boy got into a fetal position.

"Your right, I am nothing but garbage, I belong in a trash can, I should just die!" When She saw that he sweetdropped, and looked a bit irritated.

"Your not garbage Kid, now come on, focus on that guy, he is really un symmetrical." When his gun said that, he got back up and looked at Shi.

"Your right Liz, lets get rid of this trash shall we." He started to shoot at Shi, while Shi quickly dodged and closed the gap.

Elsewhere... A group of people sat around a long table, portals opened up, and linked more to the table. "Gentlemen glad to see you all, lets get right to the point, we are all from different universes, but we all have the same goal, to control all the universes. And Thanks to Fei Longs power to travel between dimensions we are one step closer to total control." Voice one said.

"Yes, but now we need to gain more power to freely move, otherwise we will show those do gooders what we are up to." Another Voice said.

"Well if I may intervene, I think I know of just the power source. If I recall, Chaos has just the power we need. All we need to do is kill him." A third voice said.

"And how do you assume we do this? Just from that name alone, I feel as if Chaos might be a deadly opponent." A female voice said.

"Now now Medusa, no need to get bitchy, oh Im sorry, you must just be on your period, I hear its quite a bothersome." Medusa got up and shot her snake at the person who made that comment, however he caught the snake and killed it easily.

"I dont need to hear your mouth Gin." She said looking at him. "Keep in mind I could easily kill you if it weren't for your magic mixed with Fei Longs portal technology." Gin smiled some.

"I really doubt that Medusa, you see Fei Longs portals would just send us to a parallel universe as long as were connected with it, however, my magic allows us to travel to a completely different universe all together." Soon, a shock wave was used to separate the two.

"Your nagging is making my head scream." A young man said. Gin looked at the boy and grinned some.

"I agree with Votok, you two are causing me pain." Another lady said as she leaned back some. "After all we are all forced to work together so lets try not to fight to much ok?" she said as a large beast appeared behind her. It looked like a lion but had 6 or so eyes, and larger fangs, and snake tails.

"Thank you Yomi, now back to the topic at hand." Fei Long said.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it started slow, but it didn't turn out that bad...Ok maybe, but its just a start, I wanted to show that characters from both worlds are coming together. Like Marvel vs Capcom. TO be honest its kind of the same thing. Not all the characters are from the same time, location, etc so it all works out. Also I know its Funimation, a company that dubs and subs anime, but they had allot of animes I wanted to use, so yeah. comment and review please.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Funimation vs ArtHeart**

**Who are the allies?**

Claw and Goku ended up crossing dimensions with each other, and soon landed in a strange dimension. The air was hot, the sky was red, and for some reason it gave that vibe of the underworld. "Were are we?" Claw asked as he looked around.

"I don't know, but were ever it is, I hope they got some food, I am really hungry." Goku said holding his stomach, and grinning some. Claw sighed some as he started to walk away from Goku. Goku soon fallowed him still holding his stomach.

"Seeing as were stuck together we might as well work together, right?" Claw said as he started to clime a hill. When he got to the top, Goku was already there. "I see you can fly some." He asked as he walked to the edge.

"Well normally I can fly, but there is something straining my energy, I can barley fly in a strait line now." Claw looked at the area as he put on a grin.

"I fear we are no longer in my world." Claw stated as he jumped down. Soon a blast of fire hit the area next to Claw. Claw dodged it, and continued down the hill, when he made it to the bottom, another blast shot at him. He gathered energy in his arm, and hit it away. "Who goes there?" As Claw looked around, Goku made it to the bottom and started to look around.

"I can't sense anything here." He said looking around some more. Soon A fire ball was thrown to them, both Claw and Goku jumped out of the way. "Hay who is that?" Goku asked. Claw looked at the guy. He was in a full black suit, his head was on fire, and so were his hands. His face formed in the flames, and he grinned some.

"Who dares trespass on my domain?" The guy said, both Goku and Claw put there guard up, as he summoned more fire to his hands. "I am the great Voltic Master of surging flames, I will turn all that's beneath my heal to ashes, that includes trespassers!" He said as he threw more flames at Claw and Goku. Goku flew around him throwing ki blast at Voltic, but they burnt up before hitting him.

"What? My attacks aren't working." Soon Voltic threw a fire blast at Goku, and pushed him to a mountain.

"GOKU!" Claw said as he started to shoot energy blast from his hands. Voltic absorbed them, and shot them back to Claw. Claw was a bit surprised and put his guard up as the blast hit him.

"Pathetic creatures, what match do you have against a god!" He said as he held out his hand and started to harness energy into it, as it got bigger and bigger Goku started to charge up energy into his hands.

"KAMAHAMAHAAAAAA!" Goku soon shot his kamahamaha blast from his hands, and hit Voltic's blast. Voltic started to stumble as Claw did the same thing.

"WOLFBURST!" Claw slammed his hands together and shot a blast similar to Goku's as he hit Voltic in the face. Goku!" Claw said as he jumped over Voltic, and got to Goku. "You ok?" He asked as he helped him up.

"You pathetic little WORMS!" Voltic said, as he turned to them and threw more fire burst at them. Claw grabbed Goku, and jumped around dodging the blasts.

"You are allot heavier then you look you know. Cant you fly us out of here?" Claw asked dodging the blast.

"I need some senzu beans to regain my energy." He said as he open a small bag and taking a bean from it, after he ate it, he was able to fly them out of there. "That Voltic guy is tough, he was able to absorb my power." Claw agreed, as they tried to escape Voltic, who was right on there tail.

As Goku and Claw dealt with Voltic, A lady that was half naked, with what looked like gray armor on, and long red hair, was being attacked by some guy wearing a hood, most of his body was covered in bandages, and the sword he held had what looked like a devil on the grip. "I don't take pride in killing women, but you did attack me first." The guy said, as he charged the lady, she grew a blade from her arm, and hit him back. She then licked the blade, then charged the guy again, the guy got up and clashed his sword with hers. As there blades clashed with each hit, the lady licked her lips, as she kicked him away. "Geez I would never expect a lady to be getting the best of me." He looked to her, as she walked to him.

"More..." She said as she walked closer. "Give me more, let me destroy you, I want it, I cant control myself!" As she rushed to him. The guy jumped up, and dodged her attack, he then landed on a pillar, and held his sword out.

"Sorry I cant let you kill me, wouldn't be rational." The guy jumped down, and rushed the lady, he had his sword aimed at her face, but she used her hand to block the sword. The guys sword managed to pierce her hand, though it looked as though he broke through stone or something. "What the?"

"Oi dumb-ass, that thing on that girl is called a witch-blade, she must be the current host for now." The guys sword started to talk, when it did, the guy kicked the girl off his sword.

"A witch-blade? So its like you Devil." He said to his sword.

"Yeah, it is Steven, If I had to guess that girl is only using it, because she sees us as an enemy, though the sword itself does not. If we stop fighting she will also stop. That sword she had on her, wont attack once we show were not here to cause harm." Devil said. When he did, Steven placed the sword in his holster, when he did, the witch-blade deactivated and a lady in a yellow shirt, and blue jeans fell to the ground. Steven caught her as she fell, and laid her on the wall.

"I have to admit she has a nice rack, even without that blade on her. Oh well." Steven soon pulled out Devil. "Can I kill her now?" Soon Devil hit Steven in the head.

"No dumb ass, if you try and attack her again the witch-blade will activate again." As they continued there talk, the girl woke up.

"What's going on?" As she woke up she noticed her close were kind of ripped some, and she was exposed some. She soon screamed and kicked Steven off her, she held her hands around her breast to try and cover them, as she stood over Steven. "Pervert! Why were you on top of me?" She asked as Steven got up, and brushed himself off.

"Im fine thanks for asking." Steven said as he got up.

"I didn't ask, I want to know why I looked as though I have just been raped?" She said blushing and looking a bit mad.

"How am I suppose to know, you were the one who attacked me first. Which, by the way, hurt like hell you know." The girl looked around some.

"The last thing I remember, there was this portal, it pulled me through it, and then...Oh I am so sorry, say you didn't by any chance see a monster around here? She looks pretty, but is very dangerous." She said trying to cover herself up.

"The only monster I saw today was you." When Steven said that, the lady kicked him in the face.

"How dare you say that to a beautiful women like me." She said in anger. Steven got back up and rubbed his noes.

"What the hell! You didn't have to kick me." He looked at the girls wrist. "So you hold the witch-blade, Devil said its a powerful weapon that may end up killing you."

"You know of the witch-blade?" She said as she looked to the guy.

"Yeah, I told him about it, big boobs." Devil said, the girl looked around and covered herself again.

"Who said that? I dont like being ogled." As she held her breast with her arms, Steven pulled his hood up.

"Maybe you should wear this." He said handing her some of his hood. "I would offer more, but I dont think you would like my face."

"What do you mean by that?" She said covering herself with the wraps. Steven sighed as he got up.

"Dont worry about it miss... um whats your name miss witch-blade?" He asked her, she looked at him and crossed her arms.

"The name's Masane, and will you give the curtsey?" She asked. Steven got up, and turned to her.

"Names Steven." He said. "Seeing as your not around here, the least I can do is let you come to my place, I doubt you could stay out of trouble.

"Thanks but no, I need to get back home." When Masane tried to leave, Steven grabbed her by her arm.

"I don't think you grasp the situation, you cant go home, the portal that brought you here, closed when you attacked me." As he said that Masane looked a bit shocked, she fell to the ground and started to cry some. "Don't worry, we will get you back home, somehow, until then, you dont have many friends in this world, so you should take me on that offer."

"I guess you have a point, fine, until I get back home, I will stay with you." Steven helped her up, and took her to his house.

Elsewhere another portal open, this time a boy came out of it, he was wearing all black, he had no shoes on, and he had a weird red symbol on his chest. "Now then, you are to kill the one known as Tak, he should be no match to you Syaoran, but just in case, keep your guard up. I cant afford to make another clone." Fei Long said, soon Syaoran, walked into the village that was in the middle of the island he was on. He looked around, and soon jumped back, as a slash of wind cut the ground he was at.

"Who are you?" A voice said, soon a guy dropped down, he had on green armor, a green cape, and he held two duel swords. Syaoran jumped onto one of the huts as he locked eyes with the strange armored man. He pointed his sword at Syaoran and asked again. "I don't like to repeat myself, who are you, and what are you doing on Gokii island." Syaoran, glared at the armored man some more, and soon jumped down. He grabbed a sword he materialized from thin air, and clashed with the armored guys sword.

"You must be Tak, leader of the Rebil resistance. I was told to defeat you, and I will if it means gaining another feather!" As Syaoran pushed Tak back, he began to kick him some. Tak summoned a strong gust, and pushed Syaoran to a wall. He then jumped to the wall, and cut Syaoran some.

"Not Bad for a clone." Syaoran glaired when he said that. "Its easy to tell, you smell like one, guess that means I dont need to go easy on you." Tak said as he swung his sword again.

* * *

><p><strong>As the fight pushes on, the big question is, why are they fighting? well if it wasn't clear, the villeins from both universes want to take over all universes. So they are causing allot of commotion by sending hero's and villeins from both side to face each other, for there enjoyment, and to feed energy to Chaos, kill Chaos, and take his power to rule the whole universes. So please comment, and give anime's that are part of funimation, for ideas. My friend John asked for witchblade, and Tsubasa reservoir chronicles.<br>**


End file.
